Second Star to the right
by DawnBreaker00
Summary: Wendy's parents are getting a divorce and Wendy is forced to run away from her home to keep her getting hurt. She runs to the Ford's house where she meets a mysterious young boy who wisks her away to Neverland. Sorry I suck at Summary's. Modern Day version of Peter Pan
1. Chapter One: A Rough Day

**Hey Guys. This is my first fanfic so pleas go easy on me. This is a modern day story of Peter pan so I hope you like it. Now...On with the story**

* * *

Chapter One: A Rough Day

Wendy Darling sat on her bed after a long day at school. It was a disaster. Her so called 'friends' laughed at her because she told them she wanted to be an author when she grew up. They told her that being an author didn't pay very much and she shpuld use her beauty for something much more worthwhile, like modelling.

Wendy knew that she could be a model because she had nice tanned skin that complemented her sky-blue eyes and curly ash brown hair. Family friends always said she was more beautiful than any other girl, and cheeks always went red at this. But she didn't want to be a model, they are always so stressed about their body and how they looked. Wendy didn't want that.

To top off her disaster of a day, Billy Jo and her brother Patrick decided it was Wendy's turn to cough up her pocket money. At lunch the two bullies came up to her and demanded any money she had in her bag.

"Come on hand it over." Billy Jo had sneered to Wendy.

"No." Wendy had said. Wendy is fierce and she doesn't take any crap from anybody.

Billy Jo was taken aback from Wendy's attitude, but Patrick just smirked and said.

"Now come on, I wouldn't want to hurt that pretty face of yours."

Wendy knew how to handle herself in a fight so she just said with any even greater smirk:

"That's funny, because I really want to hurt your ugly face.'

This really made Patrick angry. Patrick went to charge at her, but she was quicker. Wendy took a quick step to the left and Patrick flew past her and ran into the wall.

Billy Jo just laughed and went to tackle Wendy but as she was doing so Wendy had already advanced on her and took a swing a Billy Jo's nose.

Billy Jo's nose began to bleed and she cursed at Wendy then ran off with her brother Patrick trailing after her. Later on at lunch Mrs. March, the vice principal came up to Wendy. Mrs. March is a tall lady with short white hair and a crooked, pointy nose with round gold rimmed glasses on the end.

Wendy knew what this was about as soon as she saw Billy Jo and Patrick behind the old lady with wide grins across their ugly faces.

Mrs. March talked to them about what happened, and Wendy was furious when she was told that it was HER fault and that would be getting the detention. Mrs. March had said it was her that had thrown the punch and they didn't have any evidence to prove that it was Billy Jo and Patrick that had started the fight.

At that Wendy had a thought.

"But there were some witnesses," she began "all the girls were there they'll back me up on this and tell you that it was their fault." (She directed this at the two bullies).

Mrs. March called in the girls to ask them question about the earlier incident. Wendy was shocked and furious when they told the teacher that they didn't see a thing. Mrs. March accused Wendy of being a liar and a scoundrel then sent her out muttering something about being very disappointed.

'This has been the worst day of my life' thought Wendy as she sunk into the bus seat. Once she sat down she grabbed her IPod out of her bag before putting it on the floor of the bus. Automatically she put her both of her earphones in her ears, it was her daily ritual, but on good days she would usually have to take them out again to talk to the people she thought were her friends.

Today was different though, after she put her earphone in she turned the music up until she could not hear anything but the music.

'How could they though?' Wendy thought, upset and frustrated at her 'friends'. She felt the tears well up in her eyes and she just let them fall silently. 'How could they just stand by and let me get all the blame even though they were standing there while the whole thing happened?'

Wendy kept thinking over today's events and the people who were supposed to be her friends betrayed her. Her thoughts were interrupted by a small poke in the arm. She looked up to see who it was before turning her music off. It was Michael Ford. He was a first grader, no older than six, but had a heart as large as any adult.

Michael had light brown hair that only just reached the top of his eyebrows, and his face still had quite a bit of its baby fat which made little Michael look cute. His big brown eyes looked at Wendy with concern to know if his favourite babysitter was alright. He and his older brother John loved Wendy as their own sister, and she kind of was. She came over practically every night to look after them because their parents went out a lot. Wendy loved them too, and thought of them as her little brothers.

"Wendy, are you alright" Michael asked shyly, not wanting to upset Wendy any further.

Wendy wiped her eyes and her nose with the backs of her hands. "Yes Michael, I'm alright." she said as she pulled him onto her lap.

"Are you coming over tonight?" asked Michael's older brother John who had taken the seat next to Wendy now that his brother was on Wendy's lap.

John was quite smart for his age, which is ten by the way, because he liked to read. But not fictional books like the fairytales Wendy read to them when they asked her to. No. He liked to read things about history like Napoleon Bonaparte and WWI and II. When he was at home he would put on his grandpa's old top hat and walk around with an umbrella over his soldier pretending he was in a war any on guard duty.

He was a tall thin boy, but not as tall as Wendy (but that was only because she was three years older than him) and he had short black hair and pale skin. He wore glasses, but he only needed them for reading but seeing as though he read a lot he kept them on.

"Maybe, it depends if your parents are going out tonight." replied Wendy.

"Daddy said that they were going to a 'grown up party' so that means you should be coming over." Michael said excitedly.

"Mmm." Wendy was only half listening. The boys began telling Wendy about their days and just said "Oh really, cool" or "He said that" whenever they stopped talking so she could give her opinion. Sometimes when they said something bad she would gasp or say "Oh no".

This went on for a little while until she saw the boy's bus stop coming up.

"Boys," she said "your bus stops coming up. You don't want to miss it... again."

The boys gave a little giggle before getting up and grabbing their bags.

"Bye Wendy" they both said before moving to the front of the bus. Once the bus had stopped and the doors opened they hopped down the steps to get off the bus. Once they were out they waved joyful to Wendy and she returned the wave with a brief smile.

Once she saw her stop coming up she put her IPod back into her ears, turned down the volume, let the music play, picked up her bag and walked to the front of the bus. As she was walking she felt a hand grab her wrist to get her attention. Wendy rolled her eyes and sighed before turning around to see who the wrist belonged to.

It was Wendy's so called 'friend', Sandy Gilliam. Her first name described her perfectly for she had sandy-blonde hair with deep blue eyes that reminded anyone of the ocean on a sunny day.

"Listen, Wendy, I'm sorry about what happened at lunch today..." Sandy began, but Wendy yanked her arm out of Sandy's grasp before she could continue.

"I don't care, you weren't there for me and that's that." Wendy had said in a cold voice. She could feel the anger rising inside her and knew that her face would turn red soon. She was so angry at her 'friends' that she could scream.

Sandy didn't try to continue, so Wendy just turned around again and started walking to the front of the bus. She waited until the bus halted to a stop before muttering thanks to the bus driver and hopped of the bus.

Wendy walked home in silence, barely listening to the music she was listening to. When she finally reached her front door she grabbed her key out of her bag and unlocked the front door to find that her parents were arguing again. It was normal in this household. Her parents were dysfunctional together and would argue all the time and although they thought she didn't know, she knew they were getting a divorce soon, and that she would be going to live with the Ford's for a while.

Wendy walked into the kitchen, which was where the two adults were arguing, dropped her bag, grabbed an apple and a small packet of chips and left again.

"Hi sweetie." Said Mrs. Darling to Wendy in a gentle tone but giving her husband a look that said 'We'll talk about this later' as to not let their daughter know what was going on.

"Hi" Wendy replied quietly, trying to avoid any conversation between the three of them.

"How was school?" Asked Mr. Darling gruffly, not really caring but wanting to show that everything was alright.

"Fine," Wendy replied shortly "listen, I'm tired, I'm going up to my room." She said not really caring about what ever they thought she just wanted to get out of the room.

She left the room and ran up the staircase to her room and locked herself in there. She went to her bed and sat on it and that is where she stayed, not looking at anything in particular, just staring into space and thinking.

* * *

**Yea so thats it so far. I'm working on chapter two so be on the lookout, please review love you all xx**


	2. Chapter Two: From Bad to Worse

**Okay so this is the second chapter of second Star to the right, I hope you enjoy please review good or bad so yea.**

* * *

Chapter two: From Bad to Worse

The sound of yelling downstairs brought Wendy back into the real world. She looked down at herself and realised she was still in her stripy blue and white school dress. She quickly got changed into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a black singlet with a loose white shirt over the top before going downstairs. With a quick look at her alarm clock she saw that is was 5:00 pm.

When she reached the living room she saw her parents screaming at each other. By what she could hear they were arguing about who got custody over her after they had settled in after being divorced. The two hadn't seemed to notice Wendy standing in the doorway until she screamed at them.

"Shut up! Just shut up the two of you! I'm sick of you two arguing all the time! I know that you're getting a divorce! I've known since the beginning. It's just that you two are so stupid to even notice!" She screamed at the two of them. She saw the pair of their faces were shocked and mortified.

Her mother just looked at her daughter with wide eyes and her mouth open. She didn't know that her daughter had known and was upset that they had put her through this.

Mr. Darling just looked dumbfounded and slightly angry that Wendy hadn't told them she knew.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Mrs. Darling asked quietly.

"Because that would of only made things worse!" yelled Wendy straight at her mother.

"Don't you dare yell at your mother like that!" Boomed Mr. Darling at his daughter.

"Why? You do it all the time!" Screamed Wendy at her father.

That did it, Mr. Darling stormed over to his daughter and slapped her on the cheek with such force that she staggered back after the blow. After she staggered she tripped on something and fell down.

"George!" Screamed Mrs. Darling, but Mr. Darling just continued advancing on Wendy. She just sat there cowering on the ground with one hand clasped on her throbbing cheek. When Mr. Darling reached her, he yanked her up by her long hair and made her look into is dangerous eyes.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again. Got it?" He spat.

Wendy tried to nod but Mr. Darling was holding her hair so tight and high that she could barely make the action.

"Good." he growled before throwing her back on the floor. He walked away from her toward his wife. As soon as Wendy had regained herself she got up and ran upstairs to her room crying. She could hear her parents screaming at each other again but didn't care. All she could think about was getting out of this mad house.

She grabbed her blue duffle bag and threw in all the clothes and shoes she could fit as well as her IPod and its charger.

She then went as silently as she could downstairs and into the kitchen. Her parents were so caught up in their fight they didn't even notice her creep past the living room and to the front door.

She said goodbye to her home and started running away from it. She didn't want to ever return there again. She didn't even look back.

But where was she to go. She knew she would never want to return to that house as long as she had a say in it.

Then she remembered something and knew just where to go. She started running for the one place she knew she would find shelter. The Ford's.

* * *

**Look out for another chapter because it should be coming soon.**  
**TaTa for now xxx**


	3. Chapter Three: Shelter

**Okay chapter three people. Thank you to all my readers and a special thanks to  
Silvermist 475, I am glad you have liked it.  
|I know im supposed to do this each chapter but i only just remembered:**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Peter Pan or It's characters I wish i did though. I only own Mr. and Mrs Ford and some other ideas so yea.  
Enjoy the story**

* * *

Chapter Three: Shelter

When Wendy arrived at the Ford's she was panting, sweat dripping down her forehead, on their doorstep. She had run 10 blocks to reach this house. She had been eager to get away from her crazy parents and find shelter with the people she gladly calls family.

After Wendy had finally regained her breath and wept the sweat and tears off her face, she picked up her duffle bag and walked over to the front door. She took a shaky breath before knocking on the large oak door. Everything was silent for a moment before she heard the heavy sounds of footsteps running up and down stairs and hushed voices wondering who was at the door.

After a while the sound of heels came walking towards the door. The door swung open and beautiful lady with a grin that could light up that whole town appeared behind it. She wore a gorgeous, flowing mullet dress that had silver beads along the v-neck line. It was a beautiful shade of violet that really complimented the young ladies pale skin. Her light brown hair was pulled up into a neat bun with little curly bits hanging from the sides of her head near her ears. Her green eyes shone with happiness at the sight of Wendy.

"Ah, Wendy. I'm so glad you came. I tried to call your mobile but you didn't pick up and I was about to call your home phone but-" Mrs. Fords honey sweet voice stopped abrupt as soon as she saw Wendy's eyes were puffy and red from crying. Her perfect eyebrows knotted together in concern for the girl and her forehead lined with small creases. Her sweet mouth came down from its wide smile and pulled down into a small frown. "Wendy, whatever is the matter?"

Wendy just shook her head and bit her lip as to not start crying again. Mrs. Ford pulled her arm around Wendy and guided her into the living room and sat her gently down on the lounge. Mrs. Ford knelt down in front of her and tilted Wendy's head up gently to look into her blue eyes.

"Wendy, tell me what happened." Said Mrs. Ford in a gentle but fierce voice.

Wendy began to tell Mrs. Ford about the day's events, stopping every so often to take a deep breath to keep herself from crying again. When Wendy got up to telling Mrs. Ford about what happened earlier with her parents it took all that she could do to keep herself from crying.

"Can I please stay with you?" Pleaded Wendy as she finished off recounting the day.

"Of course you can dear." Mrs. Ford said gently as she pulled Wendy into a tight embrace. The two women stayed like that for a few minutes before Mr. Ford came in. Mr. Ford is a tall man with short black hair and round blue eyes. The freckles around his nose showed more than normal freckles because his skin was so pale. Tonight he wore blue jeans and a light blue long-sleeved flannelette shirt with a white t-shirt underneath. His black converses blended in with the blue of his jeans.

Mr. Fords hazel eyes glittered in the light of the living room. He came over to Mrs. Ford and whispered something in her ear before going into the kitchen and grabbing his keys and wallet.

Mrs. Ford rubbed Wendy's back before easing out of the hug to get up.

"Wendy dear, we have to go out now. It's our friends 28th birthday and I promised her I'd come. Are you all right to look after the boys tonight?" Asked Mrs. Ford, her voice still layered with a bit of concern.

"Of course Jenna, go have fun. I'll be alright." Wendy said, although her voice did not sound to convincing. Mrs. Ford did not push the issue any further but just smiled and squeezed Wendy's arm gently before walking out to meet her husband at the front door. He gave her silver purse before calling the boys downstairs and telling them to behave.

After Mr and Mrs Ford left Wendy took the boys back upstairs to have their bath. They both wined until Wendy said she wouldn't tell them the rest of the story she had been telling them unless they had a bath. John ran off to his parent's bathroom to take his bath while his brother dawdled over to the main bathroom. Michael hated baths almost as much as he hated Brussels sprouts. He only started walking faster to the bathroom because he heard a low growl behind him. Nanna. He turned around to see his brown Labrador Retriever come running towards him. Nanna was the smartest dog the three kids ever knew. She was almost like a... well nanny, to the kids whenever Wendy couldn't make it.

Nanna went charging after Michael, causing him to run straight into the bathroom and straight into the bathroom and making him jump into the already filled bath.

"Nanna," Michael groaned, "that's cheating."

Nanna just made a barking sound that sounded like a laugh.

After the boys had finished up in their baths, they went into their nursery and played pirates with umbrellas for swords. While the boys were playing Wendy went into Mr and Mrs Fords bathroom to freshen up and change into a pair of slacks and a loose jumper before returning to play pirates with the boys.

Nearly an hour later Wendy stopped playing pirates with the two boys and sat down to catch her breath, saying that they had wounded her so bad that she could barely move. The boys just giggled and begged her to get up so they could continue playing pirates. Wendy hushed them by saying she would tell them the end of her story about the beautiful lady who worked as a slave for many years before a fairy came and gave her a chance to go to the princes' ball.

Now most people know this as Cinderella and the glass slipper and it is. But Wendy made a few changes to keep the boys entertained. She made it that Cinderella was a pirates slave and that in the end she had to fight the pirates with the prince to gain her freedom. This was the part that they were up to. The three children acted out this last bit for good measure while Wendy was still telling the story.

The three children laughed as they played until Wendy told them to go downstairs for dinner and they obeyed all of a sudden realising how hungry they really were.

As the boys ran downstairs Wendy heard Nanna give a low growl towards the window. Wendy walked over to the large window, opened it and leaned out over the ledge to see what the dog was growling out. She looked down, left, right and strangely up. When Wendy was sure the dog was imagining things she shrugged and turned away from the window, leaving it wide open.

"Come on Nanna, you silly girl." Wendy said to the dog with a laugh. She was the happiest she had been all day and she wasn't letting anything ruin that.

Nanna trailed after Wendy, certain she had heard something and walked out of the door before Wendy who was waiting for Nanna to leave. With one last look at the door she turned away and walked down the stairs after the boys.

Little did she know there was a strange boy at the window sill.

* * *

**So thats chapter 3. I hope you liked it. Review please I dont care if its good or bad. You can even Review if you have any ideas on what should happen later on :).  
Thank you for reader and hope to see you all soon xxx**


	4. Chapter Four: Stories

**I am so so so so so so so so so so x infinity sorry. School has come back and i have heaps of assignments that i have to do before i go away soon (I'm goign to NZ in two weeks so i might not be able to update in a while) and to top that off when i came back to finnish this chapter my computer deleted hapter 4,3,2 and half of 1. So i am so sorry. Thank you to all of my follows and thatnk you for the Wonderful reviews from:  
Abby0512x  
LadyLunaTwighlight  
Broadwaysgirl142  
and Silvermist475**

**I, sad to say do not own Neverland or any of it's characters or Wendy and co. If i did the real story wouldnt of ended the way it did. **

**Okay enough of my babbling on with Chapter 4! Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Stories**

**P**eter flew back to the hideout as fast as he could, Tinkerbelle right on his heels. This was important and nothing was going to stop him from doing this. Once the hideout was insight he slowed down just a fraction before coming to a stop.

He looked both ways twice before pulling the vine that opened the door of the secret hideout that was hidden below the old oak. As soon as the bark door opened he jumped down into the dark black hole.

Peter slid down the large slide and as soon as his feet reached the light at the end of the slide he propelled himself into the air doing a summersault in the air before landing on his feet in front of the Lost Boys.

The Lost Boys were boys that had run away from their parents at a young age to Neverland, home of the Faeries and Peter Pan.

But that was long ago now, almost a hundred years ago and the boys lived under Peter's rule for he was their chief, their captain and to them their father.

Now Peter stood before them with an eager smile on his face. "Boys," He began "I'm going away for a while so I am putting Slightly in charge."

Slightly, the oldest Lost Boy under Peter, grinned a grin that went from ear to ear that would have put the cat from the strange girls stories to shame. The rest of the Lost Boys groaned and started arguing.

Peter just laughed at them amused at their reaction before growing frustrated _'I don't have time for this' _Peter thought

.

"Enough!" Peter yelled loudly, making all the boys become silent. "Me and Tink are going to the mainland to find out the rest of the story about the slipper."

The boys let out a cheer and one of the twins said to Peter "Well you'd better get going then." "Wouldn't want to miss out" Piped up the other.

At that Peter flashed a smile before zooming off out of the hideout, yelling "Be Good!" over his shoulder as he left.

As soon as he reached fresh air he flew upwards, with the speed of a cheater out of Neverland to the Mainland, to the strange girls house.

When Peter and Tink finally arrived at the Mainland they made a beeline for the strange girls (this is the Fords house but Peter thinks that Wendy lives there) house which they knew off-bye-heart after many trips to hear her stories.

Upon arriving he saw three children, two boys and a girl, playing pirates with sticks. Peter hovered just below the window sill and rested his arms on the ledge and putting his head on them and watched them play. _'Jeez this girl is actually pretty good' _Peter thought _'for a girl I mean."_

Peter chuckled as the girl slid one of the boys, (_'the oldest one by the look of it' _Peter thought) sword out of his hand with hers.

Quite a while later the girl sat the boys down and started telling them the rest of the story of the girl with them slipper. At this Peter opened the window just a fraction so he could hear what the girl was saying. She began telling the rest of the story, and the two boys on the floor just looked at her in great interest.

Peter listened intently to the strange girl, occasionally throwing quick glances over at Tink to see what she thought and always seeing her looking at the strange girl just as the two boys inside were doing.

Towards the very end of the story all three of the children started acting along with the story which was a fighting scene all the while the strange girl was telling the story. Peter let out a small chuckle and immediately knew that this was a mistake. As soon as the sound left his lips their dog started barking like there was no tomorrow.

The three children didn't seem to notice and just kept laughing and playing (_'thank God'_ thought Peter) but the dog just barked louder and louder at the window causing Peter not to hear the end of the story. _'That STUPID dog'_ thought Peter angrily.

Peter lingered at the window to watch the children play and Peter caught himself looking at the strange girl repeatedly and every time he felt a strange feeling in his stomach which he was unsure of.

All too soon the children stopped playing and the two boys left the room leaving the strange girl and the still barking dog.

"Nanna." The strange girl said loudly, her voice was sweet and soothing yet strong and authoritive. It reminded Peter of the Faerie Queen Clarion in Pixie Hollow back in Neverland. At the sound of the girls' voice the dog was silenced. It gave a pointed look at Wendy then pointed its snout at the window as if to say 'there's something out there, there is'.

The girl walked over to the window and opened it. Peter was quick and quickly flew around the window and to the roof, peeking over the edge. The strange girl looked down then side to side followed by a look to the sky. This surprised Peter and he only just had time to pull his head back to keep himself from site.

After a while Peter knew that the girl was gone so he floated back down to the window which the girl had left open and flew inside. He looked around the room to see a desk, scattered with many different bits and bobs, which Tinkerbelle flew over to with a chime to poke around, a box that contained the fake swords and knifes along with other things, and three set of draws next to a bed each.

Above each bed there was a word, which Peter tried and succeeded to read after a few long minutes of staring. Above the first bed, which was closest to the door was the name John. The quilt and pillow covers of the bed was a green camouflaged pattern and laying on top of the bed was an umbrella and a top hat. Both of these things Peter had no idea of but he thought nothing of it because there were a great number of things in this world that he did not understand.

Moving onto the next bed he saw the word Michael above the bed which had a cloud covered quilt and pillow case. Sitting on the pillows was a small, tattered teddy. At seeing this he thought that this bed must belong to the younger of the two boys.

After a while Peter looked over to the last bed. It had a white quilt cover on it with black patterns. A bag with clothes sat on the end of the bed and lying atop of the bag was a strange contraption that had a white cord wrapped around it. This device made Peter curious but he decided against going over and picking it up just in case the owner realised it had been moved.

Moving his eyes up to the wall he saw a word... no a name. After staring at the name for a while he finally understood that it read _Wendy _in large cursive writing. _'This must be the girl's bed' _Peter thought _'Wendy... pretty name for a pretty girl' _Peter blushed when he caught himself thinking this. He quickly looked over his shoulder at Tinkerbelle who was still poking around at things on the desk in the corner.

Peter smiled before returning to look at the bed _'Whoo that was close, if Tink was to see ME blushing she wouldn't get off my back about trying to know why... and she'd kill me cause I wasn't thinking about her." _

Peter shuddered at the thought of the temperamental fairy trying to kill him them chuckled quietly to himself. Yea the faerie could get angry, furious even but never enough to kill someone.

Peter was dragged out of his thoughts as he felt something tugging on his feet. Peter looked down, expecting the faerie he had just been thinking about to be beaming up at him but was surprised when he saw nothing.

He shook his head to clear it. He had been imaging things. Peter turned around, ready to call Tinkerbelle and return to Netherland and tell the boys the disappointing news that he did not know what had happened to the girl with the slipper.

Before he could even take a step toward the faerie he felt the tugging at his feet again. Peter quickly looked down to catch the culprit before it went away again. Peter was surprised at what he saw when he looked down.

It was his shadow.

* * *

**Okay so that was Chapter 4. I hoped you enjoyed it and I hope you dont hate me for not updating. Please click that favourite button and please review whether it's good, bad or you have an idea for the stroy. Okay so i hope to see you all soon :) **

**Love ya all DawnBreaker00**


	5. Chapter Five: Tonight

**Hey guys thank you so much for sticking with me through this. I know.. Im such a terrible person arent I but I have had so many assignment lately and schools been crappy and I hate it. Special thanks to all my reviewers, favouriters and followers. and yeah lets get on with the show...or story really...**

**Disclaimer.  
Ugh i really hate to break all of your hearts but I sadly dont own Peter Pan or any of the other characters although I wish I did Because then there would have been a sequel to the movie :)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Tonight

**P**eter laughed at the sight of his shadow trying to release itself from Peters rule over it yet again, Peter being the reason it's there of course. Ever since Peter had stopped ageing his shadow had been trying to run away from him.

Everyone knows that Peter had run away from his parents in the early years of 20th century at a young age and has lived in Neverland for over a hundred years. But what we don't know s that he aged a few years while there. Yes, that's right, Peter Pan aged in Neverland. Some think it's because the Island doesn't want toddlers to be fighting horrendous pirates. You see Peter was no younger than 2 years of age when he came to Neverland. Peter aged for eleven years before stopping. He is now and forever will be 13.

Anyways, Peter continued laughing at his shadow as it tried to yank itself from Peters toes. IT pulled harder and harder, desperately trying to be free from its master. Peter just laughed harder at his shadow.

"Silly shadow, you ought to know by now that you will never be able to leave my side, just like I will never be able to leave yours. You're stuck with me forever." Chuckled Peter to his shadow.

Peter began to walk back over to the window from which he entered but stopped short after he heard a ripping sound and a tug at his right foot. It was so quiet and soft he almost didn't hear or feel it himself. He looked down at his foot to see his shadow once again pulling at its ankles. There was something different about it this time. It right leg was not attached to Peters.

Peter scoffed at his shadow. "It's one leg. You're not free until you are _completely _detached from my body." Peter sneered at his shadow, sick of its games. I know this sounds mean, but Peter was tired and disappointed at himself for not knowing the end of the strange girls' story.

As soon as Peter spoke those words the shadow gave a large tug at its ankles, ripping whatever kept Peter and itself together. Peter was knocked down by the force. He looked around to see what had caused him to fall over. He was just about to give up and convince himself that he was just tired and needed more sleep until he saw a dark figure on the roof flying around in circles around the ceiling fan (another thing that Peter had no idea of) in joy.

Peter rose to his feet in anger and pushed off the ground to tackle the shadow. The shadow saw him coming and quickly flew over to the wall behind the beds. Peter Pushed off the roof and charged over to the wall. The shadow was one step ahead though and zoomed over to the other side of the room when Peter was close enough. Oh how the shadow loved this new game. It would let its previous owner close enough to him but then fly away at the last moment leaving Peter angry and frustrated. This continued on for a while.

Tinkerbelle, who was standing on a desk poking around at all the 'human' things, looked around after she heard a large banging coming of the roof and walls. She was overcome by surprise as she saw Peter chasing his shadow. Tink, always being one to want to be part of things, started chasing the shadow with Peter.

The shadow then saw something. The door to the room had been left wide open. It raced out of the bedroom with Peter and Tink on its heels. The three of them bounced around the walls of the hall, flying hard and dodging furniture.

After flying another lap of the hall Tink spotted something. It was a draw. Tink flew up to the side of Peters head and caught his attention. Peter flicked his ocean blue eyes at Tink to show that he was listening before turning them back to his shadow. Tink whispered her plan in fairy language into Peter's ear. Peter nodded and continued chasing his shadow, following the plan.

Tinkerbelle flew over to the draws and used her fairy dust to open them. She hid behind a lamp on the wall waiting for Peter to fly towards her and give the signal. She watched as Peter flew closer and closer his shadow on the same wall as the lamp.

"NOW TINK!" Peter exclaimed, giving the signal. Tinkerbelle flew out from behind the lamp, blocking the shadow from flying any further. It saw the open draws and flew into them, not realising that this was the other two's plan. As soon as the shadow was in Peter slammed the draw shut. Tinkerbelle cast a spell on the draw enabling that only she or Peter can open the draw.

Peter took out his dagger from his side and held it above his head ready to bring it down on the shadow to stop it from moving anywhere. He quickly looked at Tinkerbelle to see if she was following him. Tink nodded and they both inched closer to the draw.

Just as Peter was about to open the draws he heard a thumping sound coming from the other end of the hall. He stopped, and then heard it again. He looked over at Tink his face etched with fear of being caught. She nodded her face mimicking his. Peter slid his dagger back into place before silently speeding off to the bedroom and zooming out the window.

Once they were out of the house they flew up and sat cross legged on the roof. Peter and Tink looked at each other in silence, relieved that they were not seen.

"Tonight?" Peter asked, breaking the silence.

"Tonight." Tink chimed back.

* * *

**So yeah that was chapter five. I hoped you enjoyed it. Again i am sorry for not updating sooner. Unfortunatly i will not be able to update for a while since i am going to NZ tomorrow for a week. :(. On the brightside i will be coming up with some ideas for the story for you all. **

**P.S. Most of my characters a based off the 2003 version of Peter Pan only with a few twists so yea. **

**P.P.S. You all rock**

**Please Review Favourite and Follow! XOXOX**


	6. Authors Note

**Okay guys i am so so so so so so time infinty for not updating sooner. Like i have said i have been away in New Zealand but when i got back I immediatly tried to update but when i turned my computer on it wouldnt even start propely so i have been computerless for a few days now and also i have had to do so many assignments lately so yeah ive had to be doing all those too. I am thankful to all of my new reveiwers, followers and favouriters. You guys really are the best. Also all of my other readers you guys are awesome too. I have just finneshed the latest chapter so it will be up in a matter of minutes so yeah guys be excited i know i am. I am having small cases of writers block so any ideas would be awesome. I am also thinking of doing some other fan fics about the movie SKy High and Pitch Perfect once i have finneshed this story and its sequel (yeah theres gonna be a sequel... YAY :)) okay so im gonna stop talking now and upload the next chapter... see you then**


	7. Chapter Six: Noises

**Im baaack. Okay so hi. Just thought i'd let you guys know that im Australian and this is set in Australia so yeah sorry for the inconvenience. and that if you dont understand some terms or what i mean by something dont be afraid to ask me in the reviews section or PM me so yeah.  
Disclaimer:  
Im still sorry to say that i STILL don't own Peter Pan yet. But i Am trying.  
Okay lets the Story begin...now**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Noises**

**A**s Wendy walked out of the boys her and her room (Mr. and Mrs. Ford always kept a spare bed in the boy's room for Wendy) and down the hall she felt as if magic had just entered the house. She knew that magic did not dwell in this world ('_If it dwells anywhere at all" _whispered a small voice in the back of her head that she chose to ignore). She knew that she was just imagining things and shook her head to remove the thought from her head but the feeling remained.

As she walked down the stairs, she heard Michael and John chattering on the bench stools, waiting for Wendy to come down and cook dinner. Although she knew exactly what they were talking about she asked anyway.

"What are you rascals talking about?" She asked, walking around the kitchen preparing food for them.

"The pirates from your stories Wendy!" Little Michael replied with a cheerful grin on his face. Oh how he loved having Wendy around. John said she might be staying forever now.

"Hmm. And which pirates may they be?" Wendy asked innocently, although she knew which ones.

"You know..." John said dragging the 'o' on know "Alf Mason, who was so ugly his mother sold him for a

bottle of rum-"

"Bill Jukes, with every inch of his body tattooed!" Little Michael piped up, interrupting his brother. "Checko, who carved his name on the governor of England's stomach!"

"And Nulla, with his hands on backwards!" John finished, the children all laughing.

"Ah, but you forget the most the most evil of pirates, the one that scares even the bravest of people. Hook. With one hand left hand and a hook for his right. Who has eyes blue as forget-me-nots, save when he cuts you open, at which time his eyes...Turn...Red." Wendy told them, curving her index and middle finger in the shape of a hook on her right hand while stirring the pot of two minute noodles she was cooking with her left.

All of a sudden there was a loud _thump_ from upstairs, which caused all of the children to jump.

"What was that?" John asked with wide eyes.

"It was probably just a possum falling onto the roof." Wendy reassured them. "You know possums live in that large tree at the back."

Then the noise came again, and again.

_THUMP._

_THUMP_

_THUMP_

"That's a lot of possums..." Michael said in a small voice, making him seem so much younger than he really is.

"It's probably just trying to jump back up onto the branch it came from Mikey." Wendy reassured him again.

Wendy placed out three bowls before placing spoonful after spoonful of noodles into the bowls, one spoonful each at a time until the pot of noodles was empty.

John picked up his fork and was about to scoop some noodles onto his fork before Wendy interrupted him. "Uh Uh ah. Not yet boys." she said in a false grown up voice. she pulled all of the bowls towards her for a moment and blew the steam away from the bowls, clearing the air and slightly cooling the food.

"Thank you, Wendy." Both of the boys said in sync before stuffing their faces with noodles.

Wendy gave a small laugh before turning to eat her own noodles. The children all ate in silence, listening to the thumping continue. After they had all cleared their bowls of food, Wendy got them to help with cleaning up.

After they had finished cleaning up they started to walk up stairs, chatting away about pirates again now used to the thumping. As they reached the top of the stairs they heard one more thump and then it was silent again.

When Wendy walked past the set of draws in the hallway, she felt the magic around her again ('_If that's even what it is." _the little voice murmured again) but this time it was stronger and was pulling her towards the draws. She tried to open them but they wouldn't budge. She pulled and pulled but they still wouldn't open. '_I'll have to talk to Jenna and Andrew about that.' _Wendy thought.

As she walked into her room she felt that the magic was yet again strong in here, but she chose to ignore it and get ready for bed along with the boys. She pulled out a pair of short blue pyjama shorts with white clouds on them and a blue spaghetti strap singlet to sleep in and went into Jenna and Andrews's bathroom to get changed. Before walking out she went to the toilet and brushed her teeth and put her long curly brown hair into a messy bun before walking out.

She climbed into bed at the same time as the boys. She asked them both if they had brushed their teeth and gone to the toilet. They both nodded their heads and she dimmed the lights from the switch that Andrew had installed for her, for when she looked after the boys.

One by one they fell asleep, Wendy being the last. She fell asleep with tears streaming down her cheek, the same cheek that her father had abused. That night she dreamed of magic and a place far away, where nothing could hurt her again. Ever.

* * *

**Okay so i know that chapter was a bit shorter than my other ones but bear with me it gets better. Im pretty sure Peter will be meeting Wendy in the next chapter but thats all im giving you. Love you all and dont forget to Favourite, Follow and Reveiw my pretty's  
See you next time**

**xoxox**


	8. Chapter Seven: Stupid Shadow

**Hi Guys, hehe I lied. Peter "Officially" meets Wendy in the next chapter. Hehehe. I'm so happy to have actually get this far. Thank you to all my readers and an especially huge thank you to my Favoriters:LadyLunaTwighlight  
NoShitSherlock123  
SkyFl0w3r  
broadwaysgirl143  
gracie-jones and  
sarahmetz95**

**And My Followers:GGx3  
and Just Kloe Please**

**Okay Disclaimer:  
Yay I now own Peter Pan... Not! I only own Mr. and Mrs. Ford and a few characters I will incorporate later.**

**okay sorry on to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Stupid Shadow **

**P**eter silently glided into the children's room, eager to have his shadow with him again. He had Tink search under the beds just in case it had escaped from the draw.

While she was doing so Peter looked around the room at the sleeping children. Their faces seemed smooth and expressionless as they dreamed of God-knows-what. Peter hoped they were dreaming of a place where you don't have to worry about grown up things, and where beings of fairy tales live.

He hoped they were dreaming of Neverland.

Although he knew they had probably never heard of Neverland he still hoped they did have dreams of adventures there.

He turned his gaze to the strange girl whose bed was closets to the window. Her face was different from the other two children. It was pulled into a slight frown and there was a sheet of sweat on her forehead. Peter thought she was just over heating until he heard a small whimper coming from her mouth. She was having a nightmare. She turned over onto her back and a lock of hair that had fallen out of the messy bun on the top of her head moved and covered her face.

Peter was about to move and tuck the hair back behind her ear; but Tink returned to his shoulder before he could move and whispered in the tongue of the Pixies that the shadow was still locked in the draw. Peter grinned impishly before walking over to the draw, pulling out his dagger on the way.

As he finally reached the draw he looked up at Tink you had flown off his shoulder and across from him to get a better look at him. She was grinning like the devil and gave a quick nod before tilting her head towards the draw as if to say 'Open it, go on. Open it'.

"On three," He told her quietly, as to not wake up the children in the next room. Tink nodded.

"One, two," Peter said slowly before yanking the draw open, "Three!" he said. Tink dived into the draw as the shadow came flying out. It bounced off the walls a few times before pushing off the open draw, closing it one the way, locking Tink in. Well not exactly 'locking' as to 'pushing it so hard that a jar of buttons nearly squashed her between the back walls of the draw'. Peter flew, astounded, after his shadow, completely forgetting about Tink, who was trying to push the jar of buttons out of the way.

Peter and his shadow did a few more laps around the hall before the shadow flew into the children's room. '_No any room but that one. Not _her _room._' Peter pleaded silently, not wanting the girl to wake up and scream at a boy who was a stranger to her in her room. That would mean that they would lock the windows and that he wouldn't be able to hear her stories.

But Peter followed the shadow into the room and saw it dancing on the roof. He charge at it and only was just able to grab its ankles and pull it to him. The struggle kicked at Peter trying to make him let go, but now that Peter had his shadow back he wasn't letting it go.

Peter dragged the shadow over to the middle of the room before plunking down to the floor, still grasping the shadows ankle in an iron grip.

After many minutes Peter had given up. He had tried everything to get his shadow to re-stick to him. He had spread earwax on his feet (that didn't work), he had spat on his feet (neither did that) he had even tried whacking the shadow onto his feet, but nothing worked. His foot now was extremely dirty and sore.

"Stupid shadow!" he exclaimed before throwing his shadow away from him. He curled his knees up to his knees and put his head in his arms and started to sob.

After a while something happened, which if it didn't happen, we wouldn't have a story. Peter heard a voice. A girl's voice.

"Boy, why are you crying?"

_'Shit' _

* * *

**Okay, I know this is another really short chapter but their getting harder to write until I get to some new parts. I love you all and remember to Follow Favorite and review and don't be afraid to ask me a question :)**

**Cya next time**


	9. Chapter Eight: Introductions

**Hey guys so heres chapter eight, sorry for the delay. Umm so this ones a little dark at the begining and it is actually based on a nightmare i once had (my dad doesnt beat me though) so yea. Huge thank you to all of you and another massive thank you to my Favouriters, followers and reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Peter Pan stuff so yeah **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Introductions**

**W**endy awoke with a startle by a yell. It wasn't like the yells from her dream. No, it was distant but clear as if it was only from a couple of meters away from her. Really, it actually was. She opened her eyes only slightly and saw a strange boy with sandy blonde hair and tanned sun-kissed skin. She couldn't see his face because it was hidden in his arms. She wasn't scared by him, only curious.

She was about to ask him what his name was but then she saw his shoulders moving and heard a sniffing sound. She realized that he was crying. She let him be because she knew from experience that being asked questions while crying was a pain in the ass. Honestly, she hated it. And she knew it was the same for others by the looks on their faces when their crying and their friends ask them questions.

While waiting for the boy to stop crying she thought of the dream she had just been woken from. No not dream. Nightmare.

She had been alone in a dark room. The only other thing that she could see was a red flame guarding the door, preventing her from going anywhere. The room had no windows, and only that one flaming door. Suddenly she had heard footsteps. They sounded familiar, but she could not put a name to them. Out of nowhere her father appeared, towering in front of her.

"Father." She gasped, not sure whether to be relieved that she had found someone else in this strange room that seemed to go on forever, or scared that the man that had frequently abused her was standing in front of her.

Mr. Darling had no compassion or love in his eyes. All Wendy saw was hatred and evil. She tried to back away from the towering man in front of her but as she put her hands back she felt a wall, blocking her from moving any further. _'When did that get there?' _Wendy thought in a panic. There had been no walls before, only the door.

All of a sudden Mr. Darling yanked her hair and through her away from him. She was left crumpled on the ground, her head bleeding from the force of the throw.

Before Wendy could even get up, Mr Darling was before her again and started kicking her in the gut. He kicked anywhere that he could see, her head, her gut, and her legs.

"Please stop, it hurts." She whimpered, barely audible. She could barely keep the tears from flowing as with each kick she felt a new jolt of pain. Mr Darling then picked her up by the arm. His grip so tight that it left bruises instantly. He brought her ear up to his mouth and growled into her ear: "You are worthless, always have been and always will be."

He pulled her away from him and backhanded her in the face, throwing her away from him. She lay there, all crumpled and broken, wishing that the pain would end. Wishing that she really were dead.

Then she heard something. A voice. It wasn't her father's voice because it sounded too young and distant. Although it sounded distant, it also sounded like it was only a few meters away from her.

Then she was back in her room. She shook her head trying to forget about the nightmare and pressed her fingers to her stomach and legs to check that it was just a nightmare.

After checking over her body she sat herself up into a ball position, her arms resting on her knees, and watched the boy, trying to figure out why he was crying. Of course she would not know, but she still wondered. Only then did she begin to wonder why there was a boy in her room. She silently got her phone out from underneath her pillow and checked her messages.

There was one new message from Jenna: **staying friends 2night. c u in the morning. **

There was nothing about a boy staying the night. Wend shook her head at the phone, before quickly putting it under her pillow again.

"Boy why are you crying?" She asked the boy softly, now suddenly curious about why there was a boy sitting in the middle of her room sobbing.

The boy flew into the air startled, hitting his head on the roof.

"Shit." he mumbled, rubbing the top of his head where he had hit it.

"You can fly!" Wendy gasped astounded. It was more a statement than a question.

"Of course I can fly. Can't you?" He pronounced proudly. He already knew that she couldn't, but she just seemed so magical that the words just slipped out of his mouth before he even realized it.

"Well no, I've always wanted to though." It was the truth. She had always wanted to be able to fly. And not just on a plane, but really fly like a bird. A bird was free when it flew and she had always wanted freedom, away from her parents.

"What's your name?" she kindly asked the boy, turning on the lights only slightly (she has one of those light adjusting switches).

"What's yours?" the boy shot back.

Wendy slid from her bed and faced the boy.

"Wendy Moira Angela Darling." she replied, not bothered by the way he had shot her question right back at her. Moira was her mother's name, while Angela was her grandmother's name and her mother's middle name.

"Peter," replied the boy, standing quite proudly with his hands on his hips and his chest puffed out "Peter Pan."

"Where do you live bo- Peter?"

"Neverland." He replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Neverland? Where on earth is that?"

Peter looked at her with wide eyes, his bright green eyes staring at her with disbelief. Wendy was lost in his eyes as he continued to stare at her in disbelief.

"You don't know where Neverland is?" Peter asked her still shocked that she did not know where Neverland is. Wendy just shook her head still lost in his eyes. Peter walked over to the open window and pointed at one of the constellations in the sky.

"You fly to the second star to the right and straight on 'till morning." Peter told her while turning his head between the sky and Wendy.

"It must be incredibly hard to get to school then."

"Don't go to school"

"Why, can't your parents afford it?" Wendy replied. Only then did she notice Peter's clothes. All of his clothing was made out of leaves and vines and covered his legs like shorts and covered most of his upper-body except for the right side of his chest, where you could see his bare skin.

"Don't have any parents" Peter replied like it was something that all children don't have.

"No parents. Well no wonder you were crying." Wendy gasped. She knew that people often live without any parents, but this boy, he seemed to nice not to have any parents.

"I wasn't crying about having no parents! I was crying about how my stupid shadow won't stay attached to my foot." He walked over and pulled something out from underneath one of the beds. When Wendy looked again she saw that he was holding the ankle of a shadow (_'Ah, so that's what he meant'_ Wendy thought.) "And I wasn't crying." He added defensively.

Wendy stood there thinking for a moment and then came up with an idea.

"Peter," she whispered, "I think I have an idea, but it might hurt a little."

Peter nodded to her, telling her to go on.

"Well I was thinking I could sew your shadow back onto you..." She said nervously, She had never actually tried sewing a shadow onto something, in fact she didn't know that you could sew a shadow onto anything.

Instead she came to the revelation that this boy was magical and therefore his shadow was magical.

* * *

**Okay so theres chapter eight. Told you it was dark at the beggining. **

**Micah: The reason i have changed all of these things is because i wanted to move away from the original story but still have the major point of the story still in there. I wanted to do something a little different and im sorry if you dont like it.**

**SkyFl0w3r: New zealand was really good and im glad you like the chapter. :)**

**Okay so chapter nine might be up in a couple of hours maybe days so yea :) c you then**


	10. Chapter Nine: Sewing the Shadow

**Okay guys so heres chapter nine. I hope you guys like it. I told you guys that this would be up quickly. I really had fun writing this one so i hope you guys have fun reading it :) **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Peter Pan**

**P.S i have already said this but im going to say it again. Most of my characters are based off the 2003 non-animated version.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Sewing the Shadow**

**W**endy got up and walked out to the hallway and pulled one of the draws. Unfortunately for Tink, this was her draw. As soon has Wendy opened the draw Tinkerbelle went tumbling around the draw, hitting her head on the floor and the roof and the walls of the draw. Wendy did not know that Tink was in the draw and continued to collect the needle and thread that she needed to sew the shadow to Peter.

Once Wendy had what she needed she closed the draw again, causing Tinkerbelle to go tumbling in the draw again.

Wendy showed Peter what she would do to his foot and the shadow by demonstrating by sewing to pieces of paper together. By the time she had finished doing that, Peter's eyes were wide with fear but he handed her his shadow none-the-less.

At first Peter gave a small yelp in pain, but by the end of the first foot he would only wince. That was until his pinkie toe on the other foot. He had stubbed it not too long ago and it had not yet healed properly. As soon as Wendy stuck the needle in it, Peter let out a small scream before he covered his mouth with his hand.

Wendy let out a small chuckle out of sympathy before tying the thread into a tight not.

"Can I borrow you dagger please?" Wendy asked nodding her head at his dagger, which was hanging off his belt made of vines, and extending her hand. Peter's eyes widened once again, and reluctantly pulled his dagger out of its holder in his belt and handed it to Wendy.

She aligned it close to his foot on the thread before yanking the dagger up, cutting the thread. Peter closed his eyes, expecting more pain, but found none. When he opened his eyes again he saw that Wendy was looking at him and was suppressing a laugh.

"Thank you." she said as she gave the dagger back to Peter. "You're very brave, giving me your dagger." She wondered aloud.

Peter chuckled at the strange girl in front of him but said nothing. He stood up slowly and his shadow followed him. As he went to fly upwards it clung onto the side of the bed.

"Come on." Peter murmured flying with more strength to get his shadow to keep up with him. As soon as his shadow had started acting like a normal shadow again he flew back onto the ground.

"Oh, the smartness of me." Peter proclaimed proudly.

"Why yes, the smartness of you. And you would think that I did nothing, ay?" She replied her voice going a touch cold and her cheeks going red.

"Well you did a bit, I guess." Peter replied, joking around of course, but Wendy didn't know that.

"A bit," Wendy said with her eyebrows raised, "right. Goodnight then." she said as she stalked over to her bed. She threw back her covers and jumped back into bed pulling her covers over her head.

Peter flew over to the bed and crawled up onto it. "Wendy," he said softly to where her head would be, "one girl is worth ten lost boys."

"Really?" She replied uncertain whether it was a trick or if he was serious.

"Absolutely." he replied. It was true though, all the faeries in pixie hollow told him so.

Wendy threw back the covers again, but this time Peter was thrown off the bed as well. He quickly got back and straightened out his tunic.

"Peter, you talk about girls like they are princess. It's so cute." Wendy said shyly. Peter blushed at this not sure whether it was a compliment or whether he should be angry that she called him 'cute'.

Before Peter could make up his mind Wendy interrupted his thoughts.

"Peter," she quietly, as if she was embarrassed about what she was about to say, "I would like to give you a kiss."

Peter starred at her blankly for a couple of seconds before extending his hand out to her, palm up. Wendy laughed before beginning to talk again.

"Don't you know what a kiss is?" she asked, slightly less nervous.

"I will know once you give me one." He replied shortly. Wendy was surprised that he didn't know what a real kiss was but she didn't want to pop his bubble so she took out one of her earrings and gave it to him. It was a gold sparrow. He looked down at the piece of gold before poking it into a leaf on his shirt.

"I guess I have to give you one now?" He asked, a little unsure of these people's customs.

"Only if you want to." She replied with an innocent expression, with wide eyes and batting her eyelashes making her look younger than she was.

"Okay."

Wendy closed her eyes, waiting for peters warm lips to meet hers. Instead she heard a cough and Peter holding a little gum nut. She took it from him slowly before unclasping the gold chain she had around her neck and threading the gum nut through a little hole in the side before re-clasping the chain.

"How old are you Peter?"

"Umm... 13, I think." He replied uncertain.

"You think?" Wendy asked. How could someone not actually no how old they are.

"I ran away as a kid, my parents were talking about me becoming a grown up so I ran away. Tink found me and took me to Neverland and I haven't grown since."

"Tink...?" Wendy asked.

"My faerie. She's hiding in this room somewhere."

"But faeries don't ex-" she was cut off by a warm, soft hand over her mouth.

"Don't say that." Peter growled, "Every time some ones says _that _a fiery drops down dead somewhere and seeing as though Tink's the closest one to here it would probably be her. And I will never find her if she's dead."

"You mean there's a fiery in my room?"

"Yeah, we come for the stories. We came today for the one about the glass slipper and the prince, but we missed the ending because of that stupid dog."

"Peter, she found her shoe, and the prince and they...and they...," she stopped.

"They what?" Peter took a step towards her and put and hand on her shoulder.

"And they lived happily ever after." She said quietly, looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Ugh, I knew it!" Peter said turning his head away from Wendy and taking a step back. He started mumbling to himself about what he would tell the Lost Boys when he got back.

From what Wendy could hear, the lost boys were a bunch of boys that had fallen out of there prams as children and picked up by faeries seven days later. Peter had been like a father to them and was the leader of their little group.

"Peter," Wendy whispered, Peter must not have heard her or was ignoring her. "Peter." She said louder.

He stopped mumbling and faced Wendy. She took a step towards him so there where only a few inches between them. She tilted her head up slightly to look at him.

"Peter I would like to give you a...thimble." Peter once again looked lost.

"What's that?" he asked.

Wendy reached up onto her tippy toes and closed her eyes, and strangely Peter did the same thing (without the tippy toes). Wendy stopped moving a couple of centimetres away from his lips and inhaled his scent through her nose. He smelt like the ocean and the forest and warmth. Now I know you're thinking. How could someone smell like warmth? But just think of the smell of a fire mixed with hot chocolate and your nearly there.

Wendy hesitated before pressing her lips to Peters.

And that one hesitation made everything go wrong.

* * *

**Okay so thats chapter nine. I hope you like it. So i wont be able to reveiw for a little while because i am going on a school camp (ugh) but i will continue to write the chapter for as long as i can. :)**

**Love you all and ill see you soon**


	11. Chapter Ten: So your Dads a Pirate?

**Okay Hi guys. Im back and chapter 10 is here. Insert loud cheers here. I'm so sorry i havnt been able to update lately but i have been having problems at school and home. Just want to give a huge thank you to my Favouriters, Followers and Reviewers and a smaller but still big to my readers. **

**Disclaimer:  
I dont own Peter Pan. Sorry :(**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: So your Dad's a Pirate?**

**N**ow Tinkerbelle had been watching the two children talk through the little key-hole in the draw and when she saw brat about to give a thimble to _her _Peter she lost it. I know what you're thinking here. Peter's a human, Tink's a fairy, it could never work. And you'd be right. But poor little Tinkerbelle loved Peter with all her heart. Not the sort of 'I want to marry you' love, but the type of 'I will hurt anyone who would hurt you and I will never give anybody that chance' love.

So when Tinkerbelle saw the human girl's lips only inches away from Peters she used all of the magic a fairy posses to smash open the draw and attack Wendy. Tink was still half a meter away by the time Peter and Wendy's lips were only mere centimetres away and she prayed that she could get there in time to stop them.

Luckily for her, Wendy hesitated which gave her the chance to advance on Wendy. As soon as Wendy was in Tinkerbelle's line of reach she yanked the girls head away from Peter by her hair. For such a small pixie, Tink's strength was huge. Although she could not pick the girl up she could drag her across the room without too much hassle. The small pixie dragged her from Peter and started banging her head against the wooden head rest of the bed.

Wendy let out an ear splitting scream as her head came into contact with the head rest. Memories of the nightmare she had woken from only a few minutes ago came flooding back into her mind making her scream louder. Tears welled up in her eyes but did not shed. She could not cry in front of this Peter, or his devil of a fiery.

Peter was in a daze when Wendy was about to give him a thimble, but was disappointed when it never came. Once he opened his eyes he saw that Wendy was being dragged away by a little ball of light. _'Tinkerbelle.'_ he thought, angry that his best friend had interrupted his moment with Wendy and was now hurting her. Wait. Hurting her?

Peter was snapped out of his daze and was brought back to reality at the sound of Wendy's painful scream. He looked over to where the pixie was bashing Wendy's head on the head rest of the bed. It only took him another second after Wendy screamed another heart wrenching scream for him to bolt over to her and pull Tink away from Wendy.

As soon as Tink was pulled away from Wendy in an iron grasp she was propelled into a soft pillow. '_Well, at least it wasn't a wall_' Tink thought shallowly. Although it was a pillow, it still hurt Tink's small figure. When she had recovered she looked over to Peter and saw with jealous eyes that he was consoling Wendy who was a bundled mess on the floor.

When Tinkerbelle was pulled of Wendy she fell to the floor. All the tears from the pain came gushing out and she just stayed there. She could feel something hot and sticky trickle down her face but she did not care. Once again she just wished she was dead.

The second Peter saw Wendy crumpled on the floor, a thin line of blood trickling from her head down her face he was by her side. He took a soft leaf from his tunic and wiped the blood from her face before picking another one off and softly placing it on the bump that had appeared on the top corner of her forehead. He tried to wipe the tears from her cheeks but they just kept coming.

"Shh shh, it's alright." He tried consoling her, but nothing would calm her down. All she could see was her father laughing at her. Peter took her into his arms and started whispering things in her ear that he thought would make her stop crying. The lost boys didn't cry much so he was unsure what to do. Soon Wendy stopped crying and looked up at Peter.

"Peter, I'm s-so sorry. I d-didn't mean to start crying. I just... It's just-" She stuttered, trying to calm herself down. Peter interrupted her before she could explain.

"Hey, it's alright you took quite a beating just then. How's your head?" He asked. Wendy just laughed darkly before responding.

"Ha, I've had worse." She told him coldly, not directed at him but more at her and her father even though she knew he could not hear her. She lifted up a shaky hand and pressed two fingers gently on the swollen lump on her forehead. She winced in pain but proceeded to take the leaf off and replace it with a tissue.

"Put the leaf back on," Peter told her quietly, "It helps with the swelling."

Wendy carefully wiped the remaining blood off before obeying him. The two children sat in silence for a couple of minutes, Wendy every so often looking over at the two other children making sure they were still asleep, while Peter shot icy glare over to the fiery who was sitting on the edge of the bed think nasty thoughts about the girl sitting _way _too close to Peter in her opinion.

"Hmph, those two can sleep through anything." Wendy wondered aloud, nodding her head in the direction of the two sleeping boys, while breaking the silence in the room, "Probably could sleep through a hurricane and not even realize it."

Peter just chuckled in agreement, before the silence lapsed over them again. They didn't get many hurricanes in Neverland, only when Peter was majorly furious about something, which he rarely was. If he was angry there would be a small storm sometimes while other times the weather would be normal. Neverland was funny like that. It would change on her Peter was feeling or if he was even there.

"Wendy?" Peter asked slowly, breaking the silence once again.

"Hmm?" she replied looking up to him.

"What did you mean when you said 'I've had worse'? He asked slowly like if he said the wrong words she would burst out crying again.

Wendy sighed. She had hoped he hadn't picked up on that. She honestly did not feel like talking about it although it's good to talk about things like this with someone.

"My dad," she hesitated, "my dad isn't the most loving father in the world. Hell, he is barely nice. He argues with my mum and then punishes me. When I say punishes I don't just mean 'yells and then sends me to my room'. I mean 'back handing and kicking' punishing. And that's when he's sober. When he's drunk he takes it to a whole new level."

She took a deep breath to calm herself down again before continuing

"When my dad's drunk he beats my mum up and then uses her. When I try to step in he-he just attacks me with everything he's got." She lifted up the back of her shirt and showed him an old bruise of a belt mark. Peter gasped at the site of it before gulping. Even Tinkerbelle sat there with wide eyes.

"I know that I have gone through so much worse then what your _pixie_," She spat the word 'pixie' "has just done, but the all I could see was my dad's face and him laughing at me."

Peter just sat there, looking at her with pitiful eyes, trying to take in what she had just told him. When he spoke at last he tried to make the conversation light again. "So your dads a pirate?"

Wendy gave a small chuckle and smiled.

"Yeah. I guess my dad is a pirate."

* * *

**Okay so thats Chapter 10. Yay. I think that Wendy & Co. might be heading off to Neverland in the next chapter. Im not sure yet. The story sort of writes its self. Kinda annoying but turns it kinda cool as well. Well my pretty's. I will see you next time MWAH :***


	12. Chapter Eleven: Flying Lessons

**Okay, okay okay. I know I said that they would be going to Neverland in this chapter, and they were, they really were, There know and I am really sorry about that. Once again the chapter has written itself and Neverland was not in this chapter unfortunately. But i guarantee they will be there in the next chapter.  
Okay so I am actually really excited about this chapter so i am going to skip the thank you's (Sorry) and move straight to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan yadda yadda yadda**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Flying Lessons **

**O**nce Peter and Wendy had stopped talking Tinkerbelle flew over to Peters shoulder. He was reluctant to let her perch there but he allowed her to anyway. Once she had landed she skipped across Peters shoulder and over to his ear.

"Peter, I'm sorry for hurting Wendy. I didn't know all of those things about her." She chimed in fairy tongue in his ear.

"It's not me you should be apologising to. It's _her_." He whispered back, not quite quiet enough for Wendy not to hear. She snickered at the conversation that the two foreigners were having. Peter looked over to her and gave a quick smile before turning back to the fairy.

"Go on tell her." He urged the stubborn fairy.

"But she can't understand me." Tink complained although they both knew that she was just trying to get out of apologising. Peter knew better though and just gave her 'are you kidding me?' look. Tinkerbelle gave a little huff before flying over to Wendy.

She stopped and hovered just a few centimetres away from Wendy's nose, making Wendy nearly have to cross her eyes to see the fairy.

Tinkerbelle started apologising to Wendy, but seeing as though Wendy could not understand fairy language, it all sounded like gibberish. When Tink had finished Wendy just looked confused. Tink saw the look she had in her eyes and sighed in exasperation, while pulling at the fringe of her short, blonde hair.

Wendy looked over at Peter who looked like he was trying to suppress a laugh.

Peter rolled his eyes and gave a chuckle "She says she's sorry for making your head bleed." Peter translated for her, laughter thick in his voice.

"Oh. That's okay then, just don't do it again." Wendy said, glad that the fairy had apologised.

Tinkerbelle then went on to saying something else. It looked like threats from what Wendy could see. Once again Wendy looked to Peter so he could translate what the fairy had said.

This time as well as humour, Peter also had fear in his bright green eyes. "She says, if you ever try to give me a thimble again," he paused, unsure whether or not he should tell her, "She'll rip your head off." He finished quickly.

"Oh and here I was thinking faeries were all good." Wendy exclaimed.

Peter chuckled as Tink poked her tongue out at Wendy and as Wendy did the same. Peter looked out the window and saw the sun was rising.

"Well, we had better get going; we need to tell the lost boys what happened to the girl with the shoe." Peter announced.

"Really? You have to go now?" Wendy asked. She didn't want Peter to go. Maybe the fairy, but not Peter.

Tink nodded eagerly, make a little chiming sound with every nod. Peter looked at her sadly, for he too did not want to leave.

"Yeah, we have to otherwise the boys will start to get worried."

"Well maybe I could come too? I mean I know heaps of stories and I could tell them to the lost boys too." Wendy asked with hope.

Tinkerbelle made gestures with her hands saying no but Peter had other ideas. He wanted to hear more of her stories.

"Sure." He said with a large grin. Tinkerbelle groaned loudly (for a fairy that is), while Wendy grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"First we have to teach you to fly." He said with a grin plastered on his facing, then flying up into the air and doing a wide flip. While he was flipping Wendy moved over to the space between the two boys' beds.

"Michael and John come too?" She asked with big pleading eyes. She didn't want to leave the boys by themselves; after all she was their baby sitter.

At those words the grin was swept of his face. Peter landed in front of her and looked at the two sleeping boys. '_God they look pathetic_' he thought with distaste. But he didn't want to disappoint Wendy and somehow he knew that if he _did_ say no she wouldn't come with him to Neverland.

So instead of saying no he gave her a weak smile in agreement. At that she gave him another huge grin before turning around and waking up the boys she likes to call her brothers. It made Peter happy for some reason, to see her this excited.

"Michael, John, Michael." She said with such excitement it could make a snail move faster. Each time she said the boy's names she gave them a huge nudge or a poke in the side.

"_What_?" John groaned sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Wake up!" Wendy said trying to pull the covers from his body.

"Why?" Little Michael said, clutching his teddy close to his chest.

"Because we're going on an adventure." Wendy explained turning around and looking at Peter with a grin.

Peter just laughed silently at her efforts at trying to wake the boys up. He knew how hard it was sometimes to wake sleepy boys up.

"An adventure!" Michael sat straight up at these words, now wide awake. "Cool."

John sat up slowly still rubbing his eyes. "An adventure you say? What type of adventure?"

Wendy rolled her eyes. John was always trying to act smart and grown up. Well he was smart but he tries to make himself sound... smarter.

"We're going to a far way land if you really must know you little sticky beak." Wendy snapped. "Peter here is going to teach us how to fly."

"Fly?" John scoffed indecorously "It's impossible to fly with wings, or a plane."

As soon as the words slipped from Johns mouth Peter began to rise up into the air. When Peters feet were over a meter above the bed Michael and John's jaws nearly hit the floor. Peter and Wendy just smirked while Tink rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I'd like to do the impossible with you!" exclaimed John, dropping his smarty pants theory.

"Me too!" Michael grinned.

Peter let out a hearty laugh before telling the 'secret' of flying.

"You just think happy thoughts." Peter whispered with a large smirk.

John stood up on his bed and started jumping up and down on it reciting things that made him happy.

"Napoleon. WWII. COD!" and with that he jumped off the bed with strong enthusiasm he flew, then fell. Wendy and Peter burst out laughing along with Tinkerbelle.

"Oh yeah. I think I forgot to mention you also need a bit of fairy dust." Peter smirked. John looked up and glared at him making Wendy laugh even harder. She did love the boys, but who doesn't laugh when they see someone stack?

Peter flew over to where Tink was sitting and grabbed her. She gave a little shriek as Peter began shaking her above Johns head. Slowly John began to hover and when he looked down, he was no longer touching the floor. He thought of propelling himself in the air and did so. Once he had that down pact he started doing somersaults and whooping.

"It's my turn! It's my turn!" Little Michael cheered. "Fudge! Chocolate! No more baths!" He yelled as he jumped off the bed. Just as he got airborne Peter flicked fairy at him allowing him fly around the room in bliss.

Wendy turned to look at Peter behind her but was surprised to see that he wasn't there. '_I swear he was there a second ago_' the thought with frustrated. She turned in a full circle in search for him before she returned to her original position with a huff.

"Aren't you going to tell me what makes you happy?" Came a smooth as velvet voice in her ear.

Wendy turned her head in the direction of the voice to see a smirking boys face. "Now, where would the fun be in that?" She retorted, turning the rest of her body to face Peter.

Peter chuckled before holding out his palm flat and blowing fairy dust in her face. Wendy's features held a surprised look but then quickly changed to a look of pure happiness. Slowly Wendy began to rise, Peter going with her.

"Look down." Peter whispered, loud enough so only Wendy could hear. Slowly, not wanting to lose sight of his mesmerizing green eyes, she looked down, only to see that her feet were no longer touching the floor but were now more that a meter in the air.

Wendy looked up to Peters eyes, then down at her feet again. Then back up Peter again. Feet. Peter. Feet. Peter. Finally Peter started laughing, disturbing Wendy from her thoughts of how this remarkable boy had taught her how to fly. She looked back up at Peter. She began to giggle too, which then proceeded in full on bursts of laughter.

So there they were. Two childish teenagers, hovering in the air, laughing their heads off while another two children flew circles and somersaults around them, whooping and cheering, and a temperamental fairy sat on the edge of a desk with a searing headache.

And this is where the adventure begins.

* * *

**Okay guys. What did you think. Loved It? Hated It? Make sure you review.  
Love you chikies.  
DawnBreaker00**

**PS. Reviews make me work faster. True Fact. :)**


	13. Im sorry :(

**Hey guys this is just an authors note explaining why i havn't been able to update this story in a while. My computer has crashed and i am currently going through my exam week. So i urge you guys to keep reading this a just bear with me until my computer is fixed. Right now i am currently on my friends laptop writing to you. I know a lot of you might be thinking "Why doesn't she just re-write the next chapter but the reason i havn't done that is because i was nearly finnished that chapter before my computer crashed on me. So once again i am so sorry and as soon as my computer is fixed i will update again. **

**I love all of you's and thank you to all my new Favouriters, followers and reviewer **

**Okay my friend is about to kick me off her computer so au revoir until next time  
DawnBreaker xxxxxx**


	14. Chapter Twelve: To Neverland

**Chapter Twelve: To Neverland **

**M**ichael then had a sudden thought, breaking the moment of bliss. The height between the floor and his feet began to lessen.

"What about Mum?" He voiced, halting the laughter.

"And Dad?" John added, moving towards the floor also

Seeing as though Wendy's own parents would not even care if she died, she voiced out one of the only other people that cared for her name.

"And Nanna?" (Meaning the dog of course). She began to lower too, breaking the eye contact with Peter.

Peter had to think quick. He _really _wanted these children to come with him. They could have such great adventures with him. He could show them great wonders and mythical creatures.

"There's mermaid's." He said hopeful, looking over to Wendy.

"Mermaids?" Wendy repeated, instantly rising again.

Peter nodded before turning his head to the figure of little Michael. "And Indians." he said, now certain that he could get these children to follow him.

Michael rose as soon as the words came out of Peter's mouth.

"Indians."

"Pirates." he exclaimed to John.

"Pirates!" all three of the children gaped as John rose of the floor. John gave a small whoop before zooming out the window, Michael on his heels.

Wendy moved over to the desk and pulled out a pen and a notebook.

"What are you doing?" asked Peter as Wendy pulled out a piece of paper from the notebook.

"Writing a note, silly. I don't want the boys' parents thinking I kidnapped their sons." she chuckled as she wrote the note.

"What did you write?" Peter asked as she pulled away from the desk.

Wendy gave an impish grin. "I said that we're going on adventure and would not be back for a while."

Peter smiled back at her before flying out the window. Wendy walked slowly over to the window. Once she got to her destination she stopped and looked around the room. _'Are you sure you're making the right choice?' _The little voice in the back of her head said. _'I don't know...' _she thought back at it.

"Forget them Wendy. Forget them all. Come with me and you will never, ever, have to worry normal, average things again." Peter whispered in her ear. Wendy turned around and faced the boy.

"Never is a very long time." she whispered barely audible.

Now if I was to tell you that she turned back around and forgot all about this silly endeavour and this strangely magical boy we wouldn't have story. And if we didn't have a story what would we do. Probably sit around on our asses all day and do nothing. Now where's the fun in that?

But she didn't turn around and forget about this wonderful endeavour and we do have a story. No.

She took Peter's hand and stepped out the window. The wind ruffled through her long curly hair as she raced through the sky, Peter by her side. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she dodged power lines and talk buildings.

Wendy threw her head back in laughter as Peter raced ahead of her and started to run along one of the roof tops. She was not certain why, but she felt as if she could never be angry around Peter. He had so much happiness it just rubbed off onto anyone. '_He could probably make old Mr. Wigan crack a smile_' She thought with a smirk, remembering her old fourth grade teacher. He was a cranky old man with long frown lines and thin grey hair that was quickly receding.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't even see the huge skyscraper that was coming her way. It was less than ten meters away from her before she realized it was there and when she looked up she panicked and could not move.

'_Move!_' she screamed in her mind. '_MOVE!_' But the words didn't correspond with her body and she was stuck speeding towards this building.

She was less than a meter away from the tower and was just saying her final goodbyes in her head before she felt a firm grip clasp her upper right arm and tug her away from the oncoming path of the building. She looked to the right, astounded that she was still in one piece, and saw Peter giving her a stern look that didn't right on his usually care free face before it returned to his famous grin.

Wendy forgot all about nearly getting herself killed when she saw Peter grin and returned to flying happily by his side.

Peter was having the time of his life flying with Wendy but was also eager to show these children around Neverland and have adventures with them. He threw another quick smile over at Wendy before zooming up in front of the boys. He hadn't noticed before but the children were in a line.

The oldest of the boys ('_Whatever his name is_' thought Peter) was at the head of the line and went up so he was neck to neck with Peter and smiled at him. Peter gave him a puzzled look before asking him: "Who are you?"

Johns smile dropped and he simply replied: "I'm John, Wendy's brother.

Peter was thoughtful for a moment before shoving his dirty foot right in Johns face.

"Hold this." He said enthusiastically, motioning to his foot.

John slowly raised his hand and clasped Peter's ankle, unsure why he was doing this.

"Both hands." Peter told him. John obeyed and Peter looked forward again before turning back to John suddenly remembering that there were to other children and not just him and Tink like usual.

"Pass it on!" He yelled over the wind which was getting louder as they increased height. John turned to face his little brother who was still holding his teddy.

"Grab my ankle, pass it on!" He yelled slowly so his brother could understand. Michael did so and turned to his babysitter and passed the message.

Wendy gripped onto Michael's ankle as tightly as she could without hurting his fragile bones. They kept on flying and dodging around buildings like that for a few more moments before Peter started flying towards two stars.

"How do we get to Neverland?" Wendy called as loud as she could from the bottom of the line. She didn't want to fly out of this earth only to die from lack of oxygen.

"Towards the second star to the right and straight on 'till morning!" he shouted down at her. She looked up to see a certain magical boy grinning down at her. She grinned back at him before he turned back to look at the stars.

Wendy did the same and widened her eyes in shock. They were heading out of Earth's atmosphere now and towards a constellation of stars, which must have been the one that Peter was talking about.

'_When had we gotten so far up_' she thought in wonder '_It must be part of the magic_'

Wendy watched as they past Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Neptune then finally little Pluto, which wasn't very small from what Wendy could see.

Wendy took a deep breath in admiration before stopping short. She had just taken a breath. That meant she could breathe in out of space. She took another breath to check that she wasn't just hallucinating or dying. Her fears were denied when she felt the cool oxygen hit her throat. It felt so much fresher than the air on earth and had a minty fresh taste to it, which was weird because you can't actually taste air. She wondered how it was actually possible that she could breathe out here.

'_It must be the magic_' she thought.

Peter's voice brought her out of her thoughts. They was starting to move faster and faster, faster than any race car Wendy had ever seen, and he let out a yell before they took off at top speed.

"HERE. WE. GOOOOO!" he yelled at them. And off they went, at the speed of light they flew straight to Neverland.

No more than ten seconds later, they could see stars in the sky. Although it wasn't the sky. Peter told them all it as safe to let go before flying towards those stars. He stretched his arm towards them and came into contact with the smooth water, his tanned calloused hand sending ripples breaking the eerie calmness. The reflection of the stars glistened as bright as the real thing on the water.

Wendy had never seen water so clear, she could see her reflection better than any mirror. As she looked closer into the dark water she thought she could see glistening purple scales following her body above. _'But that's impossible,' _She thought, _'mermaids don't exis- wait yes they do we're in Neverland!' _ her soft pink lips curved up into a brilliant grin as she flew on to the island of Neverland.

The island was relatively small, probably about the size of the island on the boys' favourite TV show, what was it, oh yes, Spliced. But instead of a volcano there was a huge mountain. Larger than any other mountain Wendy had ever see.

It was strange though, on one side it was all rocks, grass and trees, however the other was covered in snow, although it was anything but snowing. In fact the dazzling sun was just starting to come out behind this miraculous island, covering everything in its gold rays.

The sky went from a mixture of dark and light blue to an array of light blues, red, pinks and purples (now generally these are the colours of sunset but they also happen in sunrise believe me).

As golden rays hit the water they reflected it and bounced the light everywhere. To Wendy it looked like the most splendid light show she had ever seen. And an even better, if that was possible, sunrise.

Wendy was so lost in thought that she did not notice Peter had slowed down next to her, letting her adopted brothers fly in front of her. Wendy snapped back into real life when she felt a warm rough hand slip into her cool smooth one. She cocked her head to see who the hand belonged to, although she already had a clue to whom it belonged to, and gave a larger grin when she saw the beautiful face of Peter grinning right back at her.

_' Wait. Beautiful, I don't think Peter is beautiful, I only just met him!' _she inwardly scolded herself.

"Come on." Peter told her quietly, so that only she could hear his mesmerising voice.

_'I have got to stop think about things like that.'_ she scolded herself again.

Peter charged forward again, this time pulling Wendy gently along with him. They ascended into the clouds with the sun.

Little did Peter know that the crew and captain of the Jolly Roger were waiting eagerly for his return.

* * *

**Hey guys im sorry i havn't updated ion such a long time but my computer has been actually stuffed up and we have only just had it repaired. SO this is chapter 12 i hoped you enjoyed it and i should be updating once a week from now on until school comes back then i will be trying to continue whenever i have the time. **

**Love you all xx**

**-Dawn**


	15. Chapter Thirteen: Jolly? Yeah Right

**Warning: Contains Swearing. Dont like it. Dont Read**

**Disclaimer: I still dont own Peter Pan or any of its characters**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Jolly? Yeah Right**

**H**ook drowned his sorrows yet again with his sweet tasting rum that night alone in his quarters. It had been over three years since that crocodile had eaten bitten his hand right off. _THREE FUCKING YEARS! _And he still hadn't got his revenge on _Peter Pan. _

Ugh, that name made Hook want to vomit, or maybe that was the half gallon of rum he had just downed. Hook fiddled with the contraption on his lower left arm that held his hook to his arm. Finally, after three unsuccessful attempts, he unlatched the clip and slid his hook off his stump of an arm before returning to the rum that was calling his name.

Three hours later Smee, in all his short glory knocked on his captain's door. Even though he was the first mate he still waited for a sign that he could enter. A short time later there was still no response, so yet again before entering he gave another knock on the old oak door of his captain's quarters.

This time instead of being greeted with nothing other than the sound of the crew downstairs clapping and cheering like the drunken bastards they were, there came a muffled groan. Ever so carefully Smee opened the old door and poked his chubby face through the crack.

He shook his head at the sight of the infamous Captain Hook passed out in a heap on his desk in a puddle of his own drool, with bottles of rum littering his desk and the floor around him.

Smee closed the door slowly as to not disturb his old friend and captain before letting out a weary sigh and returning to the helm of the ship.

Hook had never been the same since that old scaly crocodile had bitten his hand off. It had been messy business that. It took Smee two weeks to disinfect Hooks arm and another three to have a contraption fitted as a make shift hand for the dreaded pirate.

Smee shivered, not just at the thought of his captain's hand lying next to a screaming Killian but also because ever since Peter Pan had left Neverland to the Mainland, a vicious winter had taken hold of Neverland. Right now the Jolly Roger was actually frozen in place just North of the Island.

Smee sighed again before making his way around the ship to check that things were still in place. He could hear members of the crew laughing downstairs. They had gotten drunk again no doubt. Smee's final thought before he went down stairs was: '_I wonder when we are going to run out of rum_' before chuckling and giving into the temptation of the sweet rum that the rest of the crew was drinking downstairs.

"Shut the bloody 'ell up ya nitwits." Smee groaned the next morning, his head pounding from the 'party' last night. The crew was talking loudly among themselves about their past achievements which meant absolutely... nothing.

Smee pulled himself from the hammock he had stumbled blindly into last night after telling the story about how the almighty Captain Hook had obtained his name and lost his hand. It was a story they had heard many a time but loved all the same. For some strange reason, although theses pirates were fearsome and none to be heartless monsters, they would never ignore the chance to hear a great story. It was a weakness that they had.

Smee straitened himself up before making an attempt to flatten out his grey hair, which was pointless because it was as short as a freshly mowed blade of grass. He grunted before reaching out under the pillow to grab his signature red beanie, but returned empty handed.

"SCRUFF!" he bellowed before marching towards the kitchen. Scruff was the cook you see, but he had had his tongue cut out by a slaver a few decades ago in the mainland. Now his parrot Hugo did all of his talking. And I mean _all _of his talking. But Hugo was mischievous and always tried to crawl under Smee's skin (Which was quite ironic because Hugo could barely fly).

Scruff was taken by surprise when the first mate stormed red-faced and beanieless into his kitchen. The pirate _hated _going anywhere without his beanie and was not surprised by the words that flowed out of his mouth next:

"Your _bloody _parrot 'as stolen my beanie again!" Smee snarled, obviously not impressed by the cooks pet. Scruff raised his eyebrows as if to ask _'What do you want me to do about it?'. _Smee scowled at him before threateningly growling out through gritted teeth "Deal with it." and giving him a glare that could melt a solid rock.

Scruff slowly, almost teasingly, pulled out a bone of a whale, about the size of a large rat, from a deep pocket in his breaches. It was hollow and was carved so it had a mouthpiece and a hole at the end as well as along at the top. It was a whistle. He raised the instrument to his lips before taking a deep breath and blowing into it.

A high pitched high pitched skirl (**A.N: Skirl=whistle) **filled the air causing Smee along with various other pirate clamp their hands over their ears to protect their ears. Almost out of nowhere a flurry of red, blue and green appeared in the kitchen, atop of Scruffs' shoulders, holding a deep red beanie in its beak.

Scruff dropped the whistle back into his pocket before scratching his friends' head and holding out a piece of carrot that he had been chopping before being interrupted. Hugo, being smart for the bird he is, hoped onto Scruffs hand, grasped the carrot in his left foot then hopped onto the kitchen bench, all the while keeping Smee's beanie in his beak.

Smee took a menacing step towards the bench followed by another.

"Give me my beanie ya' mangy chicken." he growled dangerously, taking another couple of steps towards the evil bird.

The parrot just cocked his head to the side and blinked its black beady eyes at him. This angered mister Smee even further causing him to lunge out at the bird. Hugo flapped his wings wildly, in hope to discourage Smee, but he had fall prey to this trick to many times to let it work again. Smee lunged out once again, this time aiming for his precious beanie.

Hugo squawked in fright, forgetting about the stolen beanie, as the chubby hand of Mister Smee reached for what he thought was his throat. The crimson beanie fell from Hugo's beak just as Smee's fingers closed onto the soft fabric. Smee snatched the beanie away from the foul bird.

Scruff who had turned away and resumed back to slicing through vegetables let out a silent chuckle at the two's antics. This wasn't the first time Hugo had stolen Mister Smee's beanie. It was sorta a ritual between them.

Smee caught sight of Scruff laughing and silenced him with a glare. He stood there for a moment to place the garment on his head and fix it up. Smee dropped his hands down finally after straightening himself out again after the little spat between himself and the bird and silence took hold of the room.

The silence was shattered as Smee let out at scream of pain and Hugo squawking as if he were laughing. Smee held up his hand as bright red blood oozed out of his pointer finger.

"Why you mangy li'le chicken," Smee began, while taking his pistol out of its holder. "I oughta' make dinner out of ya, I oughta'." Smee pointed his pistol shakily at the parrot before pulling and releasing the trigger, still missing the bird.

"Arrrrgh, lousy shot, Arrrrgh." Hugo squawked, waddling away from the fuming first mate. Smee looked around the kitchen for something to smash the bird's bloody wings in but all he saw was a large pot. An idea came to Smee's mind and instead of using it to hammer the bird like a nail, he flipped the pot over and used it to trap the bird.

Slowly, Smee turned to around and made his way silently out of the room and to the deck leaving the cook and trapped parrot in the kitchen.

The sweet morning air filled Smee's lungs as he took a deep breath. There were only a few members of the crew on deck working, seeing as though the rest were still sleeping off their hangovers.

It was mostly silent other than the sound of footsteps and hushed murmurs of the crew and the sound of waves lapping at the hull of the ship and the far off sound of birds chirping in the forest of Neverland.

_'Waves? But the water has been frozen for three days now.' _

Smee rushed over to the port side of the ship and leant over the railing. Sure enough the water was flowing again and lapping the sides of the ship. Smee was certain he was dreaming until one wave hit the hull and the cold water sprayed into the first mates face, jolting him out of hid train of thought. He looked over at the island and saw that the sun had risen and was almost fully in the sky and the snow that covered Neverland was now completely melted and all the colours were as vibrant as ever.

_'If the snow and ice has melted, that means...' _ Smee rushed over to his captains quarters at that thought and hammered on the old oak door before opening it and entering. He turned around and shut the door before taking a joyish step towards Hook's desk.

"Cap'ain-" he was cut short by a large knife that had embedded itself in the door, along with Smee's crimson beanie. He looked, baffled, between the knife and Hook who still had his arm outstretched and hand open.

Smee slowly walked back towards the door and pulled the knife from it along with his beanie before slowly walking to the captain's desk with extreme caution.

"'E're ya go Cap'ain." He quietly said laying the knife down on the desk away from Hooks outstretched arm

.

The captain slowly lifted his head up and took in the appearance of his first mate before dropping his head down onto the desk with a _thud. _

"What," Hook sighed in exasperation, "do you want Smee?"

"Well Sir," Smee began as he walked around the captain's cabin, busying himself with cleaning up the fierce pirate. He took a pot of water that had been sitting above a hidden fire place (who knew you could build a fireplace on a pirate ship, but hey this _is_ Neverland) and placing it in a bucket beside Hook's handless arm. "I was doin' my mornin' rounds, as always sir." he said as he slid Hook's contraption onto his arm and tightened the buckles. "And I no'iced somethin' very peculiar." He stopped suddenly, lost in the memory that had only happened a few moments ago.

He continued to snap Hooks... well hook to his arm and move it to the bucket of hot water. Hook winced at the sudden heat and clenched his jaw.

"What? What did you notice?" Growled hook through clenched teeth. Smee shook his head before continuing with his recount.

"Right, sorry 'bout that. As I was sayin', I no'iced that all the snow on tha' big island was melted and so was the ice. Ya' know what' that' means right Sir?"

Hook's head shot up when Mister Smee had told him that the snow had melted.

"Aye," he said quietly, "I know that means."

He slowly turned his head towards his loyal first mate.

"He's back"

* * *

**TADA. See i told you i would be updating withing a week. I spent a lot of time on this chapter so i hoped you enjoyed it. Updating mught be slow because i have a lot of things going on next week and then school starts back. Sorry if you dont like the swearing but hey i did warn you and they are pirates. I enjoyed righting this chapter and i actually did a bit of research but thats because im dumb and didnt know if a birds foot has a proper name. Anyways. **

**Have a good one**

**Dawn**


	16. Chapter Fourteen: Wendy Darlings Falling

**Warning: Contains mild swearing  
Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan or any of the other characters, only the ones I may or may not make up and add.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Wendy Darlings Falling Down**

**T**he children laughed joyously as they dived in and out of the white clouds. Peter told them that if they spotted a pink cloud they could sit on it because somehow those ones were actually solid. It was strange but true.

While weaving through the many clouds Wendy saw something strange.

"Peter? Is that a pirate ship over there?" She called to Peter who was laughing merrily.

He turned to look at her before looking down at the blue water. Sitting a few miles away from the island was indeed a pirate ship. And a large one at that. Many people were bustling around to fulfil orders on the deck and a black flag with white skull and cross bones ruffled in the wind above the crow's nest.

"Yes. That is a pirate ship." he said gravely before searching the skies. "There's a pink cloud over there lets go have a look at it from there."

They moved to the cloud and positioned themselves so they were lying on their stomachs. Peter pulled out a bronze telescope. Through the looking glass he searched for any sign of recognition of the ship. At looking at the ship he spotted the signature mermaid carved at the bow. Its painted green tail weathered from many years at sea.

"Hey," Peter said, suddenly excited. He said, "That's the Jolly Roger that is. Let's get a closer look just to be sure," just before jumping down to the last pink cloud that hung in the sky.

Peter looked through his bronze telescope at the ship. He continued to look at the on goings on the ship now certain that it was the Jolly Roger until he heard a cough from beside him. He tore his eyes away from the telescope and came to look at Wendy's soft face. Her eyes held a humour and expectance.

She coughed again moving her eyes to the looking glass in Peter's hand and, catching her drift, Peter handed over the telescope over with a slap in her palm.

Peter looked away from the girl out of boredom, knowing the girl would not know anything about pirates or their ships, even though she was capable of disarming a person with a weapon, even if it meant playing dirty, so to speak.

"Oh my God. That's an 1856 Spanish Nave." Peters head whipped around to see John snatching the bronze spy glass out of Wendy's grasp.

"A Swiftrunner? But they're long gone." John told her sceptically before raising the looking glass to his eye. "Holy shit," he breathed out, Wendy sending him an abrasive glare for swearing in front of little Michael who was tightly holding onto teddy in fear he would drop it into the vast ocean below, "You were right Wendy, it is a Nave. But I thought the English wiped them all out, ya know, back then." he told her bewildered.

Peter looked between the two of them astounded that they knew what type of ship the _Jolly Roger _was before shaking his head and taking the telescope back from John.

Somewhere, controlled by the spirit of Neverland, a gust of wind blew at the tops of the clouds. Wendy's ash brown hair blew around her face and the top hat that John had been wearing toppled off his head.

"NO!" Both Peter and John called out reaching for the descending hat, John because the hat had belonged to his grandfather, and Peter because he knew the hat would land on the Pirates ship. And land there it did.

Smee walked around the ship on his captain's orders, watching for any sign of Pan. He could here Hugo's talons clicking along the deck, mimicking (or mocking) Smee's job.

Soon Smee's eyelids began drooping as weariness took over him. He found himself moving towards the mast and leaning against it. He closed his eyes for only what felt like only a moment. Not long after, his back started sliding down the mast and he had now started softly snoring, leaving Hugo pretending to be a proper pirate and not a gangly parrot.

The bird spotted Smee sleeping against the mast, his crimson beanie falling over his eyes, and started edging his way towards the sleeping first mate.

Getting closer and closer to the man, Hugo started to click his beak together in anticipation. It was always so much fun to provoke the plump pirate.

He was nearly 3 feet away from his target before he was engulfed in darkness. He let out a surprised squawk, jolting Smee awake. As soon as his eyes shot open, Mister Smee was on his feet, pointing his pistol at whatever had disturbed him from his dozing.

As his brown eyes searched the deck his gaze came upon a black top hat that was bouncing up and down, and muffled squawks come from beneath it.

Smee let out a harsh laugh before kicking the top hat away from himself. "Serves ya righ' ya filthy chicken."

The first mate pulled out the copper watch glass he was given by the captain and searched around the sky looking for wherever the hat had fallen from, because it sure didn't belong to any of the scum that walked on this ship.

His eyes (eye) landed on a pink cloud that was holding 4 children on it, one of which was looking straight back at it, before the figure pulled the other 3 down.

Smee rushed into Hooks cabin, not even stopping to knock. "Cap'ain! Cap'ain? I spot'ed 'im. Pan! I spot'ed 'im."

Hook shot up from where he had been sitting, looking at his charts, and marched towards the door that had been left wide open, grabbing his pistol and sword along the way (which was quite impressive, seeing as though he only had one hand).

Storming onto the deck, Hook took the gold-rimmed looking glass that he kept attached to his belt in hand. Upon raising it to his eye, he was met with the sight of a certain blond haired teenage boy looking right at him through a similar telescope.

"READY LONG JOHN!" he ordered, never taking his eye away from the boy, who was now interested in what the other pirates were doing.

With seeing that the pirates were assembling their long ranged cannon, _Long John_, Peter felt in the depths of his mind a feeling of panic. Not for himself, no. He had dealt with these pirates enough to outsmart them (they were not the brightest pirates in the world). But for Wendy and her brothers, knowing these pirates were hell-bent on capturing him, not caring who they '_accidently_' killed.

"Move!" he called all but pushing Wendy away from the edge of the cloud.

Unfortunately, Hook called out, "FIRE!" at the exact same time.

So while Peter pushed Wendy and the two brothers away from the edge, a large cannonball came flying towards the children.

The cannonball torn through the cloud like a hand through cobwebs, sending the four children flying through the air. Peter grabbed onto Wendy's hand to stop her from falling to her death, but sadly was unsuccessful of reaching the two other boys. He quickly regained his composer and he flew to the nearest pink cloud he could see and set her down carefully.

"Stay here." he told her watching her search the air below her for the two boys she had grown to call her brothers.

"Stay here?" She screeched, her head snapping up to meet his gaze, horror written across her face, upon hearing those two words. How could he seriously tell her stay here while the boys fell to their deaths? '_Oh Andy and Jenna are gonna kill me_' she thought desperately. "Whata 'bout Michael? And John? Are you just gonna let them _die_?" She all but screamed at him.

Peter hovered up a small way and looked down trying to spot the two falling figures. When he finally saw where they were, he continued to look beneath them, at the landscape that was quickly becoming closer to the boys. He noticed that the environment consisted of foliage and knew that the large leaves would ease their fall.

Flying down to the distressed girl, he looked deeply into her eyes before reassuring her,"They will be fine, I promise you that." Relief swept across her features, the doubt never left her eyes.

They heard another cannon fire and watched as another cannonball zoomed pass them, missing the cloud by a meter.

Panic swept over Wendy's face and Peter thought quickly of a plan, before one of them were crushed by one of the huge steel balls that were being fired their way.

"I have a plan." he whispered to Wendy before flying off leaving her alone.

Below her, wind tussling their hair, John and Michael sped towards the fast rising earth. '_We're gonna die._' John stated in his mind and let out a bitter chuckle through his screaming, '_we're gonna die in this strange land before we have even seen any Indians._'

Michael just continued screaming, clinging onto Teddy like he would save him from the inevitable death that awaited him.

"Think happy thought Mike!" Peter called over the wind to his little brother, "Think happy thoughts!"

'_Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts._' Michael repeatedly thought with all his might, racking his brain for any happy thoughts but came up with nothing.

"Uh, John I have a problem!"

"What?"

"I don't have any happy thoughts right now!"

"Neither do I!" John called before the two brothers crashed into the trees.

Peter sped towards the ship trying to distract the pirates from his Wendy that was sitting up in the clouds. '_My Wendy? No, just Wendy_' Peter had no idea where that thought had come from, but felt the warm feeling in the pit of his stomach again. The idea of Wendy being his did appeal to him.

Peter shook his head, as if shaking his head would rid him of these thoughts, and continued charging towards the ship. Another cannon was fired in his direction, and was swiftly dodged by the flying boy, forgetting that he was still in line with the cloud that held a certain brown haired teenager.

The force of the cannonball tore the cloud in two and Wendy found herself falling through the air, plummeting to earth below.

Remembering that to fly she must think happy thoughts she quickly recalled the memory of Peter telling her about Neverland, and her adopted brothers laughing and playing around with her and she gradually began to slow, soon hovering. Searching the ground she found a grassy clearing that would provide looked like a nice spot to rest for a bit, coming to the conclusion that Peter would find her eventually.

While flying down towards the clearing she thought about what the lost boys were like, if they would like her or if they would hate her. Whether or not they liked the stories she would tell them. She truly was nervous in meeting these boy's.

Her thoughts ceased when she saw a dark cloud coming towards her. Looking closer she realized that it wasn't a cloud but actually a hail of arrows. And they were pointing straight at her. Looking passed the arrows she saw a group of boys in a bunch, bows raised and arms in position of which one would have after firing an arrow.

Looking back towards the arrows she saw that they were now only meters away from her and started to panic. She stopped and tried to fly backwards in hope that the arrows would miss her, although she knew they wouldn't.

Closing her eyes, accepting the fact that she would die by the hands of who she presumed are the lost boys, she waited for the arrows to hit her. But nothing came.

Ever so slowly she opened her eyes and saw that the sky was empty before her. Looking over her shoulder she saw that the volley of arrows was starting to descend. Closing her eyes she turned her head forward once more.

That was when she felt it. A jolt of pain slashed through her chest and black dots started to appear in her vision.

'_Nononononono_'her mind screamed as the black dots started to grow larger, soon covering her sight. Everything plunged into darkness as she lost consciousness and fell numbly down to the earth.

* * *

**Ooooh, cliffhanger.  
Sorry i havn't updated in a while i forgot what type of ship the ****_Jolly Roger_**** was and I had to do some research on types of Ships. I've also had to do heaps of assignments for school. But the good news is that im back. I will be heading off to Thailand soon sooo yeah sorry if i dont update for aaaaaaaages.**

**Love you all **

**Dawn **


	17. Chapter Fifteen: Desperate Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pane JM Barry does. Or Disney i dont know.  
Warning: Mild swearing**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Desperate Jealousy **

_"Jealousy is indeed a poor medium to secure love, but it is a secure medium to destroy one's self-respect. For jealous people, like... dope-fiends, stoop to the lowest level and in the end inspire only disgust and loathing."- _Emma Goldman

**P**eter laughed as the pirate's cannons yet again missed him, this time the cannonball landing in the water.

"Hold still ,ya' son of a bitch!" Hook screamed at Peter, causing him to let out another laugh, loving this game he was currently playing.

"Why of course James." Peter laughed, addressing Hook by his real name and not the name he had chosen for himself when the crocodile stole his hand. Peter flew around the mast once before landing on the spar of the ship, his plan coming into order.

Hook let out an animalistic growl, one that would match any wild beast, at the sound of the name that his parents gave him. '_I hope they went to hell the mutts._' He thought bitterly about the parents who had left him on the street to die.

"FIRE! NO, NOT YOUR GUN, YOU MORON! THE BLOODY CANNON!"

The blast ran through the air and the pirates closest to the source covered their ears with their hands. The steel ball shot out of the cannon and was headed straight for Peter who was standing cockily on the spar of the mast.

Once the cannon was not 3 meters away, Peter jumped up with "Whoop" and flew off, no doubt to find Wendy who was smart enough to find her way to the Lost Boys, laughing hysterically at the stupidity of the pirates.

The cannon ball ripped into the mast, sending large sharp splinters everywhere. The crew ducked for cover, searching for shelter from the debris showering over the ship.

Hook stood his ground though, being rewarded with a small gash on his right cheek and a rather large fragment of wood poking up from the flesh that lay between his shoulder and clavicle.

"Ah, sir?" one of the younger pirates spoke nervously from behind Hook. The young man opened his mouth to speak once more but was cut off by the distinct sound of wood cracking followed by a loud crash as the mast collapsed only meters away from the men.

"We may or may not 'ave shot down the mast."

Hook whipped his pistol out and shot the boy straight between his eyes, the hot sticky blood dribbling down his face as he collapsed at the captains' feet.

"Anyone else want to point out the obvious?" he snapped, looking around at his crew. When there was no response he continued: "No? Good. Now clean this mess up." he ordered waving his hand at the chaos around him, before turning around and walking towards his chambers.

Once he grasped the handle he looked back and observed the now dead body, sighed, almost as if he was _sorry _for killing the boy, and looked up. "What a shame," he said, once again looking at the body, "he couldn't have been much older than 16."

Hook looked down at the piece of wood that was still stuck in his shoulder, yanked it out with a grunt and threw it away from him, causing it to land next to the lifeless pirate, before retiring to his chambers.

The lost boys trekked through the forest, searching for an adventure, something that would keep them preoccupied until Peter came back.

Though the forest's foliage protected them from the suns harsh rays, the boys were beginning to tire and their hair clung to their foreheads with sweat.

"Are we there yet?" One of the twins groaned out, his face red with exertion, just like all the other lost boys.

"How can we be somewhere, when we don't know where 'there' is yet?" the other twin snapped back.

The air was thick and humid within the forest at this time of day, and it was slowly taking its effect on the lost boys.

"Oi! Look ahead," Curly suddenly yelled out, pointing in front of the group, "A clearing."

The young boys rushed towards the grassy clearing and felt relief brush over them as they left the heavy air of the forest and came into contact cool, fresh air of the open space before them.

Just as the boys were about to sit down they were interrupted by Tootles' calling them, pointing at something in the sky:

"Hey boy's, what's that over there?"

"Yeah what is that?"

"I don't know. Do you?"

"Nup. Whatta bout you?"

"No. I thi-"

"Shut up the lota' ya!" Slightly yelled over the voices of the lost boys. "This is why Peter put _me _in charge. To take command while you guys all bicker like _girls_" he sneered.

"Well then, what are ya' gonna do." Curly retorted with a smirk, flicking his curly strawberry blonde hair out of his eyes. A chorus of "yeah's" rung around the clearing, causing Slightly to clear his throat uncomfortably.

"Well...uh...I...uh," he stuttered, shifting uncomfortably on his feet, racking his mind for an idea. He smirked widely as an idea did in fact come to him. "Well you see, I am going to you this," he smirked, pulling out the copper telescope that Peter had given to him for when he was left in charge, "to see whatever that thing up there is."

"Give it here, then!"

"Let me see."

"I wanna look too."

"C'mon, give us a look."

"Stop being such a hog Slightly."

"Stop it. Get off of me." He barked as he took a step away from the boys that were pushing towards him trying to grab at the spy glass. He put the free hand in front of him at the hand that held the telescope above his head.

"Peter put _me _in charge, so _I _am the one who gets to use this." he said, shaking the hand that held watch glass, before sliding it open and putting it to his eye.

"It looks like... a bird." He told them, never taking his eye of the telescope.

"Nah, it's too big to be a bird." Nibs stated, squinting his eyes to look further and help with the glare of the sun.

"Yeah, I guess you're right there... but what is it then?"

The boys stayed silent, thinking of what the thing may be.

Slightly opened his eyes to state once again what it is but was cut off by a blinding light in front of his eyes.

"Ah! My eyes! I'm blind, I'm blind!" He yelped, dropping Peter's telescope and holding his hands up to his face.

The rest of the boys just stared and laughed at Slightly before turning their heads to the light that had supposedly 'blinded' Slightly.

"Hello Tink." Nibs smiled, once recognising who the light belonged to. Rounds of greetings were passed around and were acknowledged with a chime of bells.

"That wasn't funny Tink. You could've blinded me to death." Slightly scolded fearie, who just chuckled in response, her laugh like silver bells.

"Do you know how the story ended?" Curly asked once the fearie had stopped laughing. Nodding yes she started talking rapidly.

"The thing in the sky is a...Wendy-Bird?" Slightly repeated, Tinkerbelle nodding, "And Peter wants us to kill it?"

Tinkerbelle nodded again.

"You sure he wants us to kill it?" Tootle asked, not entirely convinced at this plan. Tinkerbelle continued nodding earnestly and drew a bow and arrow out of fairy dust.

The company of lost boys looked over to Slightly who just shrugged.

"Well if Peter wants that bird dead, we kill it." The boys all cheered and readied their bows and arrows, Tink rubber her hand in anticipation.

She was angry that Peter had ignored her earlier and jealous of the girl from the mainland. She jealous that Peter had asked the girl to be the boys' mother and not her. Jealousy is what had consumed her thoughts, what had convinced her into devising this plan and jealousy is what will drive her plan into succession.

"Ready. Set. Fire!" Slightly yelled, and they released the arrows, sending them soaring to the sky. Tootles, being the kind-hearted lost boy he is, was reluctant to shoot the 'bird' and was the last to release his arrow.

Upon watching the arrow embed itself into the Wendy-birds chest and it fall to the earth, Tootles' mouth spread into a wide grin.

"I killed it." he said quietly, not believing that he could do such a thing, let out a joyous laugh and said louder: "I killed the Wendy-bird."

"No you didn't I did!"

"_You _didn't either! It was me!"

An argument spread out among the lost boys until Curly, have the most brains, came up with a conclusion:

"How 'bout we go see whose arrow is in its chest and then we will decide."

"That is an excellent idea, I'm glad I thought of it myself." Slightly said proudly, puffing his chest out and earning a whack in the back of his head.

"Ow." he grumbled, rubbing the area where his Curly's hand had struck him while following after the other Lost Boys, who had already moved over to the body of the bird, and were now standing there, slacked jawed looking over the body.

"What? What are you all looking at?" He asked pushing his way to the front of the gang. When he came to sight of what they had fired at there was only one thing that went through his mind:

"That's not a bird," One twin said, utterly shocked, practically reading Slightly's mind

"That's a girl." The other finished.

The boys just stood there and stared at the body of the young girl they had just shot at.

"Hey guys, guess what I found." came the cheerful voice of Peter and the Lost boys jumped into a straight line to hide the girl from his view, knowing that Peter would not be happy in them killing an innocent, yet alone a _girl_, yet alone a girl Peter had most likely brought to Neverland.

"I found a mother for us," he continued, oblivious to the fact that the boys were looking _very guilty_, and started walking towards the boys, getting closer and closer with every word he spoke, "she's pretty, she's funny, and she's a great story teller and shes..."

He stopped once he saw her motionless body, silently praying to whatever overall power there was that she was only sleeping, but the arrow producing from her chest said otherwise.

"And she's..." he repeated, trying to get the words from his mouth, looking around at the lost boys for an answer.

Slightly, seeing his unwillingness to continue, finished the sentence for him:

"Dead."

* * *

**Hey guys. Did you like my quick upload. I could not stop thinking about this chapter. I was super excited :D! My cliffy's must be getting annoying. Hahaha. But it keeps you guys interested right?  
Well I will keep trying to upload as soon as possible but it is kinda hard with school. I have to start 2 essays that are due in 3 weeks. Easy right. Not at all. **

**Thanks guys for reading  
As always. I Love you all**

**Dawn **


End file.
